The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of apple tree, referred to by the varietal name `Pinova`. The original tree of the new variety was the result of a cross between `Clivia` and `Golden Delicious` and was discovered in a cultivated area in Dresden-Pillnitz, Germany.
This invention has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. However, the following combination of traits have been repeatedly observed in asexually propagated progeny and in combination distinguish `Pinova` as a new and distinct apple variety: (1) a dwarf variety; (2) withstands both winter and spring frosts (i.e., a winter cultivar); (3) fruit of dessert quality with a smooth skin finish (little or no russeting); (4) higher productivity on average than `Golden Delicious`; (5) no alternate bearing; (6) and less storage loss than `Golden Delicious`. `Pinova` is a high-quality cultivar that complements `Golden Delicious` in the market until June.